


Gentle

by Petchricor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Depression, Fontcest, Gentle Sex, M/M, Underfell, Undertail, au - underfell, ecto dick, ecto tongues, how do tag, not bdsm or whatever, nothing super explicit, suidcide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Papyrus isn't its sweet. So, when he wakes Sans up from his nap only to lavish him in loving attention he's pretty sure that the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than I'd like but I couldn't think of anything else to add
> 
> Take my sin

“SANS!” Sans groaned and rubbed his eye sockets, trying to figure out if there was something he had done today that would warrant this rude awakening. Sans looked over at his clock. It was two hours before Papyrus was supposed to be home too. The door slamming open made Sans jolt and jump into a sitting position, staring at the silhouette in the doorway.

“Boss?” Sans asked nervously, feeling his metaphorical gut drop in fear. The other didn’t move, simply stood in the doorway and stared at him with a gaze Sans swore he could feel despite not being able too see it. “Uh, boss?” That seemed to snap Papyrus out of whatever daze he had found himself in since he walked into the room, closing the door with his foot and stalking towards the other. Sans gulped and shrunk into his pillows. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

 “No.” Sans blinked, the soft tone rattling him more than any shout ever had. It almost sounded...sad? Papyrus moved onto Sans’ bed, straddling his hips firmly. Sans flinched when a hand reached out towards him, but instead of a slap the hand merely rested on his cheek with a gentleness that was completely foreign. “Not this time.” The other hand joined its counterpart in holding his face, thumbs tenderly rolling over his cheekbones.

“Pap?” Sans used the nickname in a hushed tone, tensing when the others head jerked up to look at him. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Sans,” Papyrus said, still using that quiet tone from before as he continued to roll little circles over his cheeks. Their foreheads pressed together and Papyrus let out a hot breath, making Sans shiver. “Just shut up.”

And then they were kissing. And Sans wasn’t sure how he felt about it because Papyrus’s tongue gently asked for entrance instead of forcing its way in and there wasn’t any biting or choking or anything. Just kissing, softly and tenderly as the hands on Sans’s face moved to his shoulders and neck to softly rub over the bones through his shirt. Sans whimpered at the touches, his soul feeling lighter all of a sudden.

“Pap, what-”

“I said shut up,” Papyrus said with the usual snap, though still speaking quietly. Sans shivered and his teeth clicked closed at the command. Papyrus grunted in acknowledgement of the compliance as he pulled Sans’ shirt up and off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Sans felt his face go impossibly hot when Papyrus just sat there, gazing at him intensely. He moved his arms to hide his chest, jumping when Papyrus growled. “Dont.”

“S-Sorry boss,” Sans whimpered, laying his arms back at his sides. Papyrus’s head moved slightly to the side, eyes locking on his right arm. A moment later he grabbed Sans’ wrist and pulled it up for inspection. Sans resisted the urge to pull away as Papyrus was undoubtedly staring at the markings all over it from countless bad days.

“Beautiful.” For a second, Sans was completely convinced he had imagined the word being breathed softly from Papyrus, but then the taller pressed his teeth to the marks softly. Sans felt himself shake a little under the attention, watching as Papyrus kissed every mark he could see before moving on to the other arm and doing the same.

 _What the hell has gotten into Papyrus?_ Sans wondered as he watched Papyrus kiss his other arm all over, setting it back onto the mattress with all the tenderness of a mother handling her newborn child when he finished. He moved to Sans’ ribs, kissing them slowly as to be sure not to miss a single one. Sans laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around these sudden, loving touches he was receiving.

He felt Papyrus run his hands down thighs then back up, massaging them a bit. Sans felt himself tremble and let out a soft whine, shifting beneath the other. Boney fingers gripped the rim of his shorts, toying with it only a moment before pulling them off and tossing them aside so that his rock hard member sprang free. Sans glanced down as he felt Papyrus leaving kisses along his spine, breathing getting heavier as he got lower and lower.

There was no way Papyrus was doing what Sans thought he was doing, he wouldn’t in a million years, not if someone paid him. Sans was the one that pleasured Papyrus, that’s just how it worked and how it had always worked. There was no way he would-Sans gasped and his back arched as Papyrus licked along the entirety of his length, his tongue lapping up pre when he got to the tip.

“Oh, _fucking hell_ ,” Sans groaned, fingers gripping the sheets. He watched with rapt attention as Papyrus situated himself properly between Sans’ legs so that his kneecaps were against his shoulders, placing another firm lick to the base of his member. Sans groaned and his head fell back against the pillow. He had to be dreaming. But as he felt Papyrus suck at the tip it felt like anything but a dream. “Holy fuck, Papyrus!”

Sans cried out and gripped the sheets tight, desperately resisting the urge to buck his hips as Papyrus sank lower and lower until he had his entire cock in his mouth. Papyrus hummed, causing Sans to whimper, and then started to bob his head, starting out slow but quickly picking up the pace.

“A-AH! Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , Papyrus! Don’t stop, ngh, oh sweet fuck, please don’t stop!” Sans knew he was being way too loud but he didn’t care, it felt so fucking good. As per-usual Sans came within a minute, Papyrus’s names on his lips in the form of a warbled cry. “Ah, ha...holy shit.” Papyrus chuckled and kissed his way up Sans’ spine and ribcage until he was hovering over his face.

“Sans,” there was that tone again. Sans opened his eyes, not entirely sure when he had closed them in first place, just as Papyrus pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.” Sans’s soul jolted at the words and his eyes widened as he stared at the other. There was no way he actually just said that, Papyrus would never say those words if his life depended on it. But then Papyrus begin to kiss over his face, murmuring those three words over and over until Sans was a sobbing mess, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Papyrus, what’s going on? I-Is this some kind of joke? Because it’s not very-”

“No!” Papyrus snapped, making Sans flinch. The taller of the two sighed and pressed his forehead to Sans’ again, using a finger to gently wipe away the tears. “I found your jacket left at the dump and I didn’t find you with it. Nabstablook said he had seen you go there, but didn’t see you leave and I thought...” Papyrus’s hands moved back up to hold Sans’ face as he scanned it like he’d never see it again. “I thought you had killed yourself, and I had done nothing but make it all worse.”

“Papyryus,” Sans breathed out quietly, not sure what else he could say to that. Sans yelped as he was grabbed by the arm and the two flipped over, Papyrus laying beneath Sans, who stared at him in shock as the other shifted to get more comfortable under him.

“Just this once,” Papyrus said slowly. “You can lead.” Sans eyed the other, looking for any sign of mockery or falsehood, but found none. Papyrus had been gentle, said that he loved him, and was now going to let Sans take the lead. Sans couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in and kissed the other.

Sans had never been so happy to lose his jacket.


End file.
